Kung-Fu Luffy
by nathdawn
Summary: OS juste pour rire. C'est un cadeau pour lequel on m'a demandé du drôle, du Disney et de la guimauve... Et Zoro et Sanji, bien entendu... Bon, c'est du Dreamworks mais l'intention est là.


**Bonjour!**

**Les personnages sont à Oda, Amen!**

**Ce jour, cet OS est pour Hasegawa-Chwan, je t'adore et je te l'offre en espérant qu'il te plaise. Tu m'as demandé du drôle, du Disney et de la guimauve…**

**Pour celles qui n'aiment pas, adressez directement un PM à ma copinette, tout est de sa faute!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

KUNG-FU LUFFY

Les Mugiwaras étaient bloqués devant le panneau d'affichage, seuls Brook et Franky étaient restés à bord du Sunny pour monter la garde.

« Bon les gars, faudrait qu'on se décide pour le film, dit Sanji un peu dubitatif devant les affiches du cinéma.

- _La nuit des morts-vivants _me semble intéressant, proposa Robin, les yeux brillants.

- Noooon!, répliqua Chopper les yeux liquides, je vais avoir peuuuuur!

Nami lui tapota le crane.

- _Ocean's eleven _alors, sur le vol d'un casino, plein d'argent et de beaux hommes.

Usopp n'était guère partant.

- Pourquoi pas _Bathman_? Ils ce sont inspirés du grand Capitaine Usopp pour écrire l'histoire!

- C'est pas vraiiiiii?, s'emballa Chopper, les yeux brillants.

- Non!, doucha simplement le maître-coq. Il y a un film sur une femme qui cuisine pour le président, _le palais des saveurs_.

Zoro ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, Face de Trombone! Luffy va être intenable si on va voir un film sur la bouffe! En plus, j'aimerais ne pas m'endormir au bout de dix minutes!

- Ben pour ça faudrait un miracle, Tronche de Mousse!

- Ouais comme celui de trouver une chirurgie esthétique pour tes sourcils de naze!

- Tu sais ce qu'ils te disent mes sour…

Les deux pirates furent interrompus chacun par un bon coup de poing dispensé par leur navigatrice.

- Fermez-la tous les deux! Et en parlant de Luffy, il est passé où cet imbécile?

Ce dernier arrivait près d'eux, un immense seau à pop-corn entre ses bras étirés pour pouvoir en faire le tour.

- Luffy, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'éloigner, se récria Nami, tu vas encore réussir à nous attirer des ennuis!

- Mais non, t'inquiète, en plus j'ai pris les billets.

- Mais quels billets? On n'a pas encore choisi le film!

- Ben si, je l'ai fait, annonça fièrement le garçon en brandissant les tickets. Tout le monde se précipita pour voir ce qu'il avait sélectionné.

- _Kung Fu panda_?!, s'étonna la rousse.

- On va pas se taper un dessin animé!, grogna Zoro.

- Y'aura peut-être une chance que tu comprennes l'intrigue, répliqua Sanji de son air de pas y toucher.

- Ta gueule!

- En plus, c'est le deux, on n'a pas vu le premier, intervint Usopp.

Seul Chopper semblait ravi, Robin souriait doucement. Luffy, voyant que son plan de passage en force risquait d'avorter, donna le coup de grâce.

- On va voir ce film, ordre du capitaine! »

Tout était dit! Et les voici partis pour voir Kung Fu Panda 2!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Les pirates étaient sortis hilares de la séance et même Zoro était resté éveillé tout du long. Luffy était très fier de l'effet produit sur ses nakamas, rien à dire, il était un excellent capitaine.

« Cette fois, il faut qu'on trouve un restaurant qui servent des brioches!

Usopp le regarda, très surpris.

- Tu changes de régime? Plus de viande à tous les repas?

- Ben si mais c'est pour le record! Quarante brioches en une seule bouchée! Je parie que je peux faire mieux!

Sanji secoua la tête de dépit.

- Tu n'auras aucun mérite, t'as la bouche élastique!

- Pô aussi!

- Non, il ne l'a pas.

- Ben si, j'ai bien vu!

- Ben non!

- Ben si!

- Ben comme tu veux, imbécile!

Quelques minutes plus tard…

- VE FUIS TOPIFFIME! »

- Whouah Luffy, t'es trop géniaaaal! », s'emballait Chopper en regardant son capitaine enfourner sa quarante-cinquième brioche dans sa bouche dilatée et baveuse. Les autres étaient un peu trop écœurés par le spectacle pour s'en réjouir, l'aubergiste encore plus et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils apprirent qu'il n'y avait plus de pâtisserie. Et la viande… euh, la vie reprit son cours!

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le repas terminé, ils s'en revenaient au port tranquillement quand ils virent arriver au loin un escadron de la Marine. Zoro sourit, se délectant à l'avance de ce prochain combat digestif. Mais aussitôt, Luffy le coupa dans son élan.

« On va se faire les marins en mode camouflage!

- Hein?!

Le bretteur était bien trop surpris pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils allaient se cacher? Impossible! Impensable!

- Zoro, on va adopter la topissime attitude!

- Non mais ça va pas?!

- Mais si! Usopp, t'as ton feutre? On va prendre cette voile qui est par terre et tu vas dessiner une bouche et des yeux. On va se déguiser en dragon chinois!

Nami soupira, les bras croisés et un peu énervée. Elle était fatiguée et avait hâte d'aller se coucher et certainement pas de se refaire une scène du film.

- Luffy, tu es d'une stupidité affligeante!

- Et toi d'une vilaineté vaguement ennuyante!

Un coup de poing sur le crâne, un!

- Nami! Pô, il se fait pas taper quand il dit ça au méchant!

- Tu insinues que je suis méchante?, demanda la rousse, la voix vaguement menaçante.

- Non, toi, t'es Tigresse!

- Oh! C'est parce que c'est la plus maligne et la plus forte?, se rengorgea la navigatrice.

- Non, c'est parce qu'elle a les poils roux.

- Mais quel crétin!

Robin retint son amie juste avant qu'elle ne fasse un carnage. Mais Luffy n'en avait pas fini.

- Chopper, tu te mettras sur mes épaules, on fera la tête du dragon.

- Aye! Mais je suis qui, moi?

- Ben tu es Mante, t'es tout p'tit et en plus, la bestiole fait de l'acupuncture.

- C'est géniaaaaal!

Usopp était tout de suite moins partant, le bruit des bottes sur le sol se rapprochant dangereusement.

- Luffy, tu vas nous attirer des ennuis. Le grand Capitaine Usopp…

- Toi, t'es Maître Shifu.

- C'est vrai?!, s'exclama le canonnier ravi. Tu reconnais enfin ma supériorité?

- Non mais il se plaint tout le temps et il angoisse quand il parle du panda. Ça te va bien. Robin, tu es Vipère!

- Et pourquoi?

- Ben,… elle a pas de bras.

- C'est logique Capitaine.

- Sanji, tu es Grue, tu te mets derrière Vipère.

- Grue? Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me sortir comme connerie?

- C'est pour ses grandes jambes et il est élégant avec son chapeau. Zoro, tu fermes la marche, t'es Singe!

- Je ne mets pas derrière et je ne suis pas une boule de poil!

- C'est le seul qui se bat avec un bâton, et il est vachement costaud!

Sanji choisit d'intervenir, le jeu commençait à lui plaire.

- Mais oui Marimo, en plus il est capable de s'endormir sur sa queue dressée.

- Oï Cook, me prend pas pour toi, c'est plutôt toi qui t'endors sur MA queue tellement t'arrive pas à tenir la cadence!

- Ou alors parce qu'il se passe tellement peu de choses intéressantes que j'en succombe d'ennui.

Zoro le foudroya du regard mais Usopp se plaça entre les deux, gardant ses mains sur les oreilles du jeune renne.

- Vous pouvez nous éviter vos idées perverses? On n'a pas envie de savoir ce que vous foutez ensemble!

Pendant ce temps, la Marine allait arriver sur eux. Luffy reprit les choses en main.

- Mante, sur mon dos, Tigresse, derrière moi puis Shifu, Vipère, Grue et Singe, à la queue leu leu! Un frisson de kung-fu me chatouille la colonne vertébrale!

- Mais…

- Ordre du Capitaine! Allez, on se colle sous la voile! Mon poing a faim de justice!

- Aye!

- Pff!

- Tss!

- …

- Et merde!

- N'importe quoi! On n'a pas l'air con, tiens! »

La Marine arriva enfin, le chef se demandant de qu'était ce rouleau de tissus au milieu de la voie avec des yeux dessinés dessus. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question bien longtemps, deux bras caoutchoutés venaient de le saisir comme la langue d'un iguane et il se retrouva attiré sous la voile où il se prit des coups de toutes part, passant de l'un à l'autre des pirates. Le soldat suivant arrivait déjà.

« Mante, fait des grognements, on est un dragon!

- Grrrrbl, Grrrrbl, Grrrrrbl!

- Mais cassez-vous!, hurla Nami.

- Bille incendie… AIE!, cria Usopp.

- Tu veux tous nous faire griller imbécile?!, reprit Nami, encerclée d'abrutis.

- Je te l'envoie Chef-Cuisinier.

- Mais bien-sûr ma douce Robin d'amouuuuur! SHOOT!

- Putain Sourcils en vrille, passe m'en un ou deux, j'en n'ai pas touché un!

Cette dernière parole réveilla la tête pensante (!) du dragon.

- Grue, passe-les à Singe! On doit penser que les Marines ressortent comme du caca de dragon. Zoro est le petit trou de la bête!

- Luffy, tu veux que je te découpe?!, hurla le sabreur à bout de nerfs.

Sanji l'interrompit.

- Excuse-moi Lu… euh, Guerrier Dragon, je vais faire comme tu dis! Tu vois Marimo, depuis le temps que je te dis que tu n'es qu'un trou du cul, j'avais raison.

- Tu ferais mieux de prier pour le tien car une fois rentrés, tu risques de le sentir passer!

- Mais ils recommencent!, hurla Usopp.

Mais bientôt le dernier Marin fut recraché… enfin, par l'arrière… bref! Luffy était aux anges, tout comme Chopper.

- Wahou! Comme on les a kung-fu-fightés les mecs de la Marine!

- Aye! C'était TOPISSIME! », hurla le renne.

Et ils s'en retournèrent au bateau.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Ils avaient raconté leurs aventures à Franky et Brook qui étaient écroulés de rire en imaginant la scène. Pourtant, Zoro, lui, ne rigolait pas et observait le cuistot avec une mauvaise lueur au fond des yeux. Sanji l'avait bien remarqué et il commençait à vaguement s'inquiéter, non pas qu'il le craigne mais l'idée de ne plus pouvoir s'asseoir pendant plusieurs jours n'avait rien d'attirant. S'il avait pu se passer de leurs ébats, il se contenterait de lui donner une bonne raclée, oui mais voilà! Il ne pouvait plus faire sans, aussi accro au sexe avec le bretteur qu'à ses cigarettes. Il suffisait de lui laisser le temps de se calmer.

« Cette nuit, je prends le tour de garde. », annonça-t-il, l'air de rien.

L'escrimeur se contenta de froncer les sourcils.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Sanji passait le temps dans la vigie, assis sur la banquette et fumant par la fenêtre ouverte. Il avait par précaution fermé le verrou de la trappe, juste au cas où une marée montante amènerait une Algue particulièrement belliqueuse.

Sauf qu'un verrou contre un Zoro énervé et revanchard, ça ne pesait pas lourd. Le cuistot sursauta quand le panneau de bois s'écrasa avec fracas sur le plancher et que le bretteur entrait, le visage vraiment furax. Sanji balança son mégot et se mit debout, bien droit, les mains dans les poches, ne semblant pas plus impressionné que ça.

« Alors Marimo, un nouveau miracle que t'arrives pas à dormir?

Zoro ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer droit sur lui d'une démarche lente mais décidée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Tronche de Gazon? Tu vois pas que j'ai du boulot? Je suis de garde, je te rappelle.

- La ferme!, gronda le bretteur d'une voix sourde.

- Tu veux goûter de mon kick?!

- La ferme!

Cette fois, il était vraiment tout près. Sanji s'interrogea une seconde. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Pour cette petite vanne? Enfin… cette vanne qui avait sabordé quelque peu la fierté de Zoro. Sa foutue fierté! Bordel!

- Euh Marimo, tu vas pas…

- La ferme!

Le sabreur posa ses mains fermes sur la taille du cuisinier, l'attirant à lui, frottant les deux bassins d'une façon tout à fait suggestive. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas malgré l'excitation que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait cacher.

- Zoro?

Ce dernier s'approcha tout doucement, penchant la tête pour s'emparer des lèvres offertes mais au dernier moment, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la trappe.

- Mais… Marimo, où tu vas?

- Ben t'es de garde, non? Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque que tu t'endormes!

- T'es un putain d'enfoiré! Viens ici!

- Bonne nuit Cook.

En un instant, il avait disparu.

- Le salopard! Il me laisse là, comme ça! Il vient me chauffer et me laisse en plan! Mais quel connard! Enfoiré! Trou du cul! »

La nuit fut particulièrement longue et maussade pour un certain cuisinier.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était à couper au couteau. Le petit-déjeuner s'était déroulé dans une ambiance tendue, le maître-coq fatigué et passablement sur les nerfs et le sabreur, en plus d'être mal réveillé, semblait encore plus taciturne que d'habitude. De ce fait, chacun avait rapidement quitté la cuisine. Sanji faisait la vaisselle, déjà deux verres avaient succombé à ses gestes brutaux. Il finissait à peine de ranger les dernières porcelaines rescapées que Luffy entra, claquant la porte contre le mur.

« Sanji, j'ai faim!

- Bordel Luffy, on sort de table!

- Ben… oui, et alors?

- Et alors tu attendras!

- S'il te plait, juste un petit truc, un petit bout de jambon.

- Non! T'as qu'à prendre un fruit et arrête de m'emmerder!

Luffy regarda la corbeille d'un air peu réjoui.

- Je suis allergique aux fruits.

Le cuisinier soupira en fermant les yeux. Il allait l'atomiser s'il ne lui foutait pas rapidement la paix.

- Ben prends une banane et va te suicider! ET CASSE-TOI DE MA CUISINE! »

Sur cette dernière belle parole, le capitaine s'envola littéralement, un bon coup de semelle lui faisant prendre l'élan nécessaire.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Un peu plus tard, Sanji était sorti fumer une cigarette sur le pont. Il ne put s'empêcher de chercher des yeux une tête verte qu'il aperçut à l'écart, à l'arrière du bateau. Il semblait faire une de ses nombreuse sieste, adossé au bastingage. Aussi le cuisinier alla s'accouder à quelques centimètres en tirant sur sa tige fumante.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui, ça fait du bien ce soleil.

Zoro, les yeux fermés, s'étonna un instant que l'autre parle tout seul. Mais il ne bougea pas, pas même un frémissement.

- _Pff! Ce qu'il est chiant! Il ne devrait pas être en train de nous faire à bouffer?_

_- _Oui, vraiment trop chaud. Je vais enlever ma veste. Puis allez, je tombe la cravate.

- _Il me fait quoi l'autre? Il essaye de m'exciter ou quoi? Tu peux toujours y aller, je suis un roc!_

- Tu dors Marimo?

- _Il est trop con pour s'en rendre compte ou quoi? Évidemment que je dors!_

- C'est bête. J'avais pris de l'avance dans le repas de midi, j'avais un peu de temps.

- _Ben va t'occuper ailleurs! J'en n'ai rien à battre de ton temps libre._

- Déjà cette nuit, t'es parti… Bon, y'a bien fallu que je compense, j'en ai encore mal au poignet.

- _Bien fait, Cuistot du Dimanche! Tu vas pouvoir user ta main droite un moment!_

_-_ Faut toujours que tu t'énerves pour rien, c'est chiant.

- _Pour rien? Elle est bien bonne!_

_- _J'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses, que tu me caresses. D'ailleurs, si t'étais réveillé, ça me plairait bien.

- _Mais oui, compte sur moi! C'est pas demain la veille que je te toucherai._

_-_ Là, j'ai une furieuse envie de lécher, de sucer. Toi aussi ça te plairait, j'en suis sûr. J'en ai des frissons.

- _Mais putain, il va la boucler oui?!_

_- _Promener ma langue sur ce bout arrondi, y poser mes lèvres délicatement, doucement puis ouvrir la bouche pour tout engloutir.

- _C'est vrai qu'il fait vachement chaud tout à coup. Putain!_

_- _Puis recommencer encore et encore, jusqu'à tout avaler.

- _Encore un mot et je ne réponds plus de rien!_

_- _Puis lécher mes doigts…

Cette fois, Zoro ouvrit brutalement les yeux et se redressa comme un ressort.

- Oï Marimo, t'es réveillé? Tu veux la même chose que moi?

- Y'a des chances Cook!, répondit le bretteur avec un sourire d'envie.

- Génial alors. Bouge pas de là.

- Quoi? On va pas faire ça sur le pont!

- Pourquoi? Ici ou ailleurs.

- T'es malade?

- Reste ici je te dis, je reviens. Juste le temps d'aller chercher les glaces.

Le sabreur se raidit instantanément, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mâchoire serrée.

- Tu parlais de glaces, là?

- Et de quoi d'autre? On va pas s'enfermer par cette belle journée. J'en ai fabriqué cette nuit, j'en ai mal au bras à force de tourner.

- Je te buterai un jour, tu sais ça?

- Vraiment? Avant ça, si tu venais m'aider en cuisine? Je voudrais que tu goûtes et que tu me donnes ton avis.

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes glaces à la con!

- Non, en fait, je parlais d'un tout autre dessert. »

Le sourire provoquant qui ornait cette dernière phrase était assez convaincant pour que l'escrimeur le suive docilement.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bretteur bénéficiait de toute l'attention du cuisinier à genoux entre ses jambes et son sexe disparaissant dans la bouche du blond. La caresse était divine. Le cuistot exerçait une pression tantôt douce, tantôt ferme tout du long, créant un afflux de sensations. Zoro sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas longtemps lutter contre ces lèvres expertes aussi il saisit son amant pour le relever et souda sa bouche à la sienne dans un baiser chaud et gourmand. Puis en quelques gestes impatients, il le déshabilla et l'allongea sur la table.

Il imprégna ses doigts d'huile et le prépara rapidement, allongé sur lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Puis il lubrifia rapidement son membre et se glissa dans l'antre serrée. Sanji se cambra souplement puis avec un sourire provoquant, mit le premier coup de bassin. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déchaîner une course contre la montre, un enchaînement de mouvements qui accéléraient avec leurs respirations saccadées entremêlées de gémissements. Le bretteur avait pris en main le sexe de son amant et allait et venait tout du long, au rythme de ses déhanchements. Zoro ralentit la cadence, envoyant un coup de rein puissant qui fit que le cuisinier dut serrer les dents pour ne pas crier. Le plaisir était trop fort, trop bon. Le bretteur recommença plusieurs fois, alternant vitesse et rudesse de ses coups. Puis il vint un moment où aucun des deux ne pensa plus à rien, juste à cet orgasme qui s'impatientait et jaillit, les laissant pantelants et à bout de souffle.

Zoro embrassa doucement les lèvres de son amant avant de se relever et se rhabiller. Puis il se laissa tomber assis sur le canapé. Sanji vint le rejoindre, s'allongeant, la tête sur ses cuisses.

« Je vais faire une petite sieste Marimo. Il doit rester une heure avant le coup de feu. Je suis mort.

- Te gêne pas, au moins t'as attendu qu'on ait fini.

Le cuisinier tiqua et mit son avant-bras sur ses yeux.

- Ne me dis pas que t'es encore énervé pour ce que j'ai dit?

- Non. Le fait que tu ne puisses pas t'asseoir à midi est une consolation.

Sanji releva son bras et lui décocha un regard colérique.

- Quoi? T'as fait ça par vengeance?

- Ce que tu peux être crétin! C'est pas mon genre, j'ai juste remis les pendules à l'heure. Ose me dire que ce n'était pas bien.

- Zoro?

- Quoi?

- T'as été topissime!

Le sabreur ne put s'empêcher de sourire en renversant sa tête contre le dossier et en fermant les yeux. Puis il attira la main de Sanji vers sa bouche et déposa un baiser dans sa paume.

- Et toi, tu es ma paix intérieure, Blondinet.

Cette fois, le cuistot suspendit son souffle.

- T'es sérieux?

- Je me sens bien quand t'es avec moi, ce doit être une bonne définition, non?

- Faudra qu'on aille voir le premier épisode. Ce film a une super influence sur nous.

- Ouais, mais on laissera Luffy sur le bateau! »

Les voix s'éteignirent, ils s'étaient endormis, leurs doigts délicieusement emmêlés.

OOOOooooOOOOooooOOOO

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, ça vous a plu? Si vous n'avez pas vu ces films, j'ose vous les conseiller. TOPISSIME!**

**Sinon, review?**


End file.
